


Honeymoon at last

by Sophiablue90



Series: Love, laughs and trouble with the ADA [11]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Smut, Travels, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I had a pretty bad day today and I ended up taking it out on the last chapter. I know that's bad and I'm so sorry. I will fix everything in the next upload.</p></blockquote>





	1. Destination bound

The night before  
“You still haven't told me where we're going.”

“Just keep packing” Rafael snorted, crossing his arms as he leaned against the bedroom door frame.

“See how he treats me, mum” you joked as you glanced at your mum sitting on the edge on the bed with Luci on your lap. Rafael had contacted her weeks ago without your knowledge and told her of his plans to whisk you away on a surprise holiday. She offered to come down to the city and stay to look after Luci for the week. She also planned for Lucia to drop by too so the grannies could share in the babysitting of their only granddaughter.

“Well I think it's about time you two had a romantic trip away. Luci and myself will be fine here, won't we baby?” she cooed to Luci.

Luci flailed her arms in the air and shouted her favourite word, “No!”

You grinned at her and then looked towards Rafael, who had an equally amused look. “At least tell me if I need to prepare for hot or cold weather.”

“Hot. And walking shoes.” He laughed at your puzzled face.

“Mum do you know where we're going?”

“Yes. You'll love it.”

“This is so unfair” you mumbled childishly to yourself. You hated being the last to know and wouldn't give up your questionings. You poked in your drawers for light clothes, beachwear and walking gear which you would need according to Rafael. You felt an arm around your waist as you threw the clothes into an open suitcase on the bed. 

“Don't forget your passport.” he whispered teasingly.

You spun round. “So we're leaving the States?”

“Mmmmmm.”

“Or it could be you trying to trick me into thinking we're leaving and we could be going to somewhere like Hawaii??” 

He said nothing. You felt like punching his stupid smirking face but restrained yourself. He laughed and kissed your cheek, obviously sensing your frustration. “Dadddy” Luci squealed, holding out her arms to him. He lifted her up into his arms and kissed her too, “Don't tell tu mami where we're going.”

“Stop messing with me” you grunted. A thought struck you. “I don't see you packing.”

He smirked. “My suitcase is locked away in my office which I'll collect tomorrow morning. Along with my passport, the plane tickets, the reservation confirmations..” 

“You'll drive her mad Rafael, you'll feel a knee in a delicate place tonight” your mum warned him. She never minced her words, much like your own mother in law. Perhaps that's why Rafael got on with your mum so well.

He held your face and turned it towards him, placing kisses on your lips. He had to stop when Luci starting saying “Yeuck, ewww” and pushing your heads away. Your mum took Luci and left you two alone. “Come on baby, let's see what's happening on my soaps tonight” she said as she went to the living room and closed the door behind her.

“Tell me” you pleaded with him, “Please Rafi, Pleeeaase.”

He raised an eyebrow at you. He wasn't going to give in.

“I'll do that thing you like.”

You saw his eyes lose their concentration momentarily. “What thing?”

You stood closer so he'd feel your breasts rub against his chest with every breath you took. You looked at him with huge doe eyes. “You know what I'm talking about.”

His breath faltered and he locked lips with you passionately. He stepped back, “I'll take up the offer when we get there.” He sniggered as he left you in the room alone with your bag. You grinded your teeth and continued to sort out your bag. Deep down you loved the teasing and the fact he was doing this for you. You'd definitely do that thing to him later.

At your apartment  
The next morning came and went fast. Saying your goodbyes to Luci was emotional for both you and her. She screamed and cried but reluctantly let go of her grip on your coat and cuddled into Rafael's arms. When she realised her papi was leaving too, she wailed and her face turned cherry red with anger. Rafael reminded you that time was pressing and so your mum held Luci as you said your final farewell and walked to the elevator, waving to them both as the doors closed. You and Rafael sighed together. You were finally going on your honeymoon, childfree and to a secret destination.

Outside Hogan Place  
You waited on the street as Rafael ran into his office to collect his things. You smiled as you saw him approach you with his case and large envelope in his hand. He looked relaxed. Excited even. You hailed a cab for the airport. Inside, you linked your arm with his as you watched the crowds from your window rushing to and fro on the grey pavements. You hoped the place you were going to was filled with colour and a different atmosphere. It was nice to be getting out of the city, you thought to yourself. You couldn't wait.

At the airport  
Cape Town. Rafael was bringing you to South Africa. You couldn't believe it when he brought you over to the check-in desk and 'Cape Town, S. Africa' was written above it. You stood there so stunned that the staff asked if you were alright. You gushed a yes and hugged Rafael hard as you walked towards security with your tickets. He actually had to peel your arms off of him, you were that happy. He loved that you were excited and after you passed through to the gates area, you dashed into the bookshop to find the travel books for South Africa. You started reading so many fascinating things that you almost didn't hear what Rafael had planned – Luxury resort, pampering, trip to Table Mountain National Park then a stay on a safari resort which included a wildlife safari ride – your childhood dream. The only downside was the 20 hour flight journey. But at least you had your husband to snuggle into.

On the plane  
“What are you looking at?”

You were ten hours into your flight, still another ten and a half to go. You had already slept, eaten, walked up and down the aisles and looked out at the clouds. Now you were wrapped under your coat and flicking through your phone. Rafael was glancing over at you, his book falling out of his hands.

“Photos of Luci when she was just born.” You showed him the screen, watching the fond smile appear on his face. “She was beautiful.”

He nodded as he put down his book and turned towards you with his arms open, guiding you to rest against his chest. You tucked your head under his chin and continued swiping a finger across the phone.

“She was so pink.” you commented, listening to Rafael hum in agreement. He kissed the top of your head,

“Do you miss her?” he whispered into your hair, the wispy strands around your face moving with his breath.

“Too much.” you replied. You got to one of your favourite photos. “Look!” You held it up to him. It was one of the first nights Luci was home from the hospital. Rafael had got up in the middle of the night to feed her and you had wandered out of bed when he hadn't returned. You found him asleep on the sofa, Luci sleeping against his chest in his arms. The burping towel was still under her. You crept back to your locker to fetch your phone and took countless photos of the sleeping father-daughter duo. Rafael smiled fondly as he studied the phone screen.

“When did you take that?”

“During the night. She was less than two weeks old there, yet already attached to her papi.”

“Send it to my phone, I'll make it my screensaver” he squeezed you tighter.

You nodded and put away the phone before closing your eyes. The warmth from his embrace and the gentle motion of the plane let you fall asleep effortlessly for the rest of the journey. 

At the hotel  
It was evening time when you arrived at your hotel. The reception staff welcomed you warmly and gave you flutes of champagne as they guided you to your room. Rafael had booked the honeymoon suite so you understood immediately why the staff were so friendly when you saw the room. It was massive – bigger than your first apartment in New York! A full living area with leather couches and widescreen tv. The bedroom was off to the left, a huge four poster bed sprinkled with rose petals standing prominent in the centre of the room. The rooms were decorated lushly with chandeliers, fluffy rugs and warm wooden floors. You also had your own patio area outside, with a private jacuzzi and sunloungers. 

You stood in amazement taking everything in that you hadn't realised the staff had left. Rafael caught your arm and walked you outside. You were looking down onto the town and the beach, with Table Mountain in the background. You turned to him and kissed him so hard you thought he'd fall back with the force. He let out a few muffled laughs and eagerly reciprocated. You felt his hands on your back, slowly travelling down to your hips before giving your bottom a pinch. You squealed and then playfully slapped his face as he smirked.

“Are you hungry?” his voice was deep.

“No” you whispered breathlessly. To your surprise he lifted you up and carried you to the bed where he laid you down roughly, causing the bed springs to squeak. Your hand flew to your mouth in embarrassment. 

“I nearly broke the bed!”

Rafael smiled as he joined you on the bed, kicking his shoes off. “Almost.”

You were about to slap him but he began sucking on your neck just below your ear, causing you to sigh instead. You quickly unbuttoned his shirt and ran your hands over his exposed chest before he whipped off yours. You suddenly remembered you had packed lingerie especially for this occasion. You pushed on his shoulders to let you up.

“What's wrong?” he asked, his face flushed as he continued kissing down your stomach.

“I have to get something from my luggage.”

He held on to your hips as he looked up. “We don't need protection.”

“No it's not that, I'm on the pill” you swore that you saw his face fall slightly before he let go of you and sat back. You held his face and pecked his lips before you left him, 

“I've a surprise for you.”

You rummaged through your bag and hide the garments in your hand before heading for the bathroom to change. You glimpsed back to see him run his fingers through his hair and lean back on the headboard of the bed. He looked almost sad. You got a pain in your stomach as you realised he was hoping for another child sooner than you thought. You cast that thought aside for now and put on the delicate lace underwear. You entered the room again to find him hanging up his clothes in the wardrobe.

“Hey.”

You delighted in his jaw dropping as he took in the sight of you in a white lace bra and thong, complete with a garder. He sauntered over to you and stroked your cheek. He held his lips just over yours but not touching. Just when your breath faltered, he unclasped your bra and removed the straps from your shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He kneaded your breasts with his palms until you gasped then dropped to his knees. He lifted your leg with the garder onto his shoulder and licked you through the lacy fabric. You gripped at his hair and pulled his head closer. This spurred him on and he started to suck on you. You couldn't take anymore of his teasing and you begged him,

“Take them off, please!”

He grinned as he glanced up at your blush spreading down your neck. He stood back up and lay you back on the bed, removing the underwear and spreading your legs. You watched as he hovered over you and kissed his way up your thighs, leaving little bitemarks in his path. 

“I won't be able to wear shorts tomorrow thanks to yo-aahh!”

He caught your clit between his lips and sucked hard. He took his time lapping his tongue at you and then in you, constantly bringing you to the edge and not quite there. 

“More?” he quizzed you, rubbing his hands along your inner thighs. 

You were about to answer him when he eased two fingers into you and curled them along your sensitive walls. Your back arched off the bed and when his thumb just glided over your clit, you shouted as you saw stars. 

It took a few minutes for you to recover. As you tried to catch your breath, Rafael lay back and pulled you on top of him. You kissed him as you started to rub yourself against his hard length. He dug his nails into your soft ass and and began to thrust his hips up. You reached down to guide his tip to your entrance and sunk down on him slowly. The room echoed with both of your moans as you rode him, gradually increasing your speed. He sat up briefly for a kiss and once your lips were locked, he brought you back down so you were lying on top of him. He moved his hips in time with yours, filling you so deeply that you could feel pressure building again. You gripped the sheets on either side of his head before folding your arms under his neck to hold on as the waves of pleasure hit you again and squeezed him inside you. He groaned and slammed up into you before coming soon after.

His breaths tickled your ear and cheek on one side and you loved the feel of his hot body on yours. He started to move but you wrapped your arms around him and smoothed your hands down his back. 

“Not yet.”

You could feel him smiling against your neck. He cleared his throat, “What about the thing you promised?”

You giggled and turned your head towards his. His hair was matted into his forehead with perspiration. “Now?”

He lay on his side and ran his fingers all over you, watching intensly as you bit your lower lip when he started circling your sensitive nipples.

You sighed, secretly delighted at the thought of how much fun this was going to be.

“Well, alright then..” You pushed him back on the mattress and pulled the covers over you as you traveled down his body, kissing his tanned skin. He caressed the hand that you had left on his stomach as you made your way down, listening to his loud moans as you made him open his legs a little.

You smiled to yourself. If tonight was going to be an indicator of how this week was going to be, it was going to be a very, very, VERY good week.


	2. Day 2

You woke up late huddled into Rafael's chest. You looked up at his peaceful face, his worry lines almost difficult to see and a healthy pink to his cheeks. You decided to order some breakfast so you stretched to reach the phone to ring down to the catering service. Rafael started to wake as you ordered food and drinks and stretched his arms before leaving the bed and heading for the bathroom. You became distracted by his naked ass flexing as he walked passed you that you jumbled up the last bit of the order on the phone. You grinned when you saw a bitemark on his left cheek from last night's activities. You couldn't wait to point it out to him later.

After breakfast, Rafael had booked for the two of you to get massages and be pampered together. You were surprised, you knew that he wasn't into coupley things but he wanted to spoil you. Two masseuses arrived at your room with special massage tables. You were both enjoying yourselves until you idly remarked the space where you put your head was like being trapped in a toilet seat. This made Rafael burst into laughter and he actually excused himself to leave the room to compose himself. He didn't like showing emotion in front of people he didn't know – a result of growing up with his father. He pinched your leg when he returned, smirking as you yelped. You could hear the intermittent chuckles from Rafael and then the exasperated sighs from the masseuses. You made it worse when you commented,

“Harvard educated yet still likes toilet humour..”

The massages were ended early as Rafael only became interested in being your masseuse. You lay on the bed for him to rub his hands all over your back and legs with oils. You felt his hands creep further and further under your towel and guided you to turn over. You flashed open your towel, giggling when he pulled it away from you and leaving you bare on the bed. Kisses became heated and you ended up back under the sheets together.

In the afternoon you ignored Rafael's suggestion of staying in bed and you went out to explore the town. You visited the shops and museums and saw City Hall and the Courthouse. After lunch in a posh cafe, you headed for the markets along the beach. You also grabbed a cocktail at a bar along the way and sat out, admiring the glistening blue sea and sandy beach. Rafael left you briefly to fetch another scotch. It was then that you were approached by a blonde haired man, asking if he could buy you a drink. You politely refused but was secretly flattered. When Rafael returned, he asked who that was.

“He wanted to buy me a drink.”

“Oh” you saw him look in the direction of where the man had gone. “What did you say?”

“I said no.” You winked at him, “I still got it!”

He rolled his eyes and sipped his glass. You pet his arm, “You're a hot papi too you know..”

He shook his head as he laughed and let out a deep breath. “Why did I marry you..”

“'Cause you love me..” you blew a kiss at him.

“Yeah I do. Too much.” 

Your heart skipped a beat when you heard that. You scooched your chair closer to his so he could put his arm around your shoulder. 

In the evening, you ate dinner in a traditional South African restaurant, sampling the local cuisine and wine. You were starving after walking around all day and ate the delicious food gladly. You strolled along the streets after, calling into a bar where there were native bands playing. Rafael shocked you by leading you to the dancefloor. You danced together until everyone had left and your feet ached. Under the nightlights and candles of the bar, it was magical.

 

You were both standing under the shower, him behind with his arms around you. You had been here for a while, savouring the drizzle of warm water on you as he gently kissed the sunburnt skin on your shoulder and neck. Unlike Rafael, you had the tendency to burn quickly in the sun before it turned into a deep tan. Your wrap must have slipped down your back when you were out walking around the town earlier, causing your skin to redden and blister. Rafael was the one who suggested running cold water over it. You convinced him to join you as you turned the water temperature up, the steam fogging up the glass doors on the wetroom. 

You closed your eyes as you enjoyed this moment, the feel of his wet chest on your back, his torso against your hips and his lips along your sore skin. You both hadn't said a word. You just stood still, listening to each other's sighs and moving closer to each other. He started pecking your cheek as his arms tightened around you. You squeezed his hand,

“This is nice” you whispered, turning your head slightly to meet his eyes. Drops of water were hanging off his eyelashes. 

“Hmmmm” he nodded as he sucked on your neck, resting his foot up on the built-in seat in the shower wall. You placed your hand on his knee and wiggled your hips back into his crotch, feeling his breath dampen your skin. He moved his arm up your chest so he could turn your face towards him and kissed you, deepening it when you felt him getting hard. You ran your nails along his inner thigh and reached your hand behind to stroke his length, loving the moans he released into your ear. He grabbed your leg and raised it over his, then angled himself to enter you slowly. You whimpered as you felt him stretch you then withdraw slowly again. You bounced back against his thrusts, using your hand on his leg as leverage.

You bit your lip and gasped as his movements sped up. One of his hands held your breasts while the other glided down your front and rubbed you in circular motion with medium pressure. That feeling in the bottom of your stomach stirred and built up quickly.

“Oh my god” you exclaimed as you leaned a hand back to touch his face. He increased the pressure as he rubbed you, causing your knees to start shaking.

“Raf, I-oh-I think I'm going to explode..” 

He kissed you and pressed his nose into your cheek, “Do it” he groaned into your ear.

The tone of his voice, the actions of his hands and hips set you off and you were forced forward to steady yourself against the marble wall as you moaned loudly. You moved your leg back to the floor as he held your waist and kept thrusting. His hips suddenly jerked and you felt him come inside you, his puffs of breath against your shoulder. You both shuddered when he pulled out and held you against him again, his stomach touching the base of your back with every pant. You spun yourself around and threw your arms around his neck as you kissed him, pecking his nose and chin also. 

You moved back under the thin stream of the shower, back to where you had started earlier. This time facing each other.

“This is nice” Rafael whispered against your lips.

You nodded softly and tucked your head into his neck, the water trickling down your back. 

This was nice.


	3. The wrong end to the perfect trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a pretty bad day today and I ended up taking it out on the last chapter. I know that's bad and I'm so sorry. I will fix everything in the next upload.

The rest of the week flew by so fast. You spent one day walking around Table Mountain National Park. Another day was visiting a local vineyard and sampling the different wines. Rafael was not the biggest wine drinker but nevertheless acted the part – sniffing, then swirling his glass before tasting. You just downed whatever they put in front of you. You completed your gift shopping the day after that, buying a few presents for Rafael's and your mum as a thank you for watching Luci. For Luci, you found a beautiful African doll that you knew she would thrilled with. Rafael also partook in the shopping, buying some quirky ties and socks for himself and treated you to a diamond bracelet. You thanked him very well that night when you arrived back at the hotel.

You had now reached your final destination of your trip – the safari park. You were staying in one of the rooms at the lodge nearby and you were astonished at the view from your room. It seemed you could see all the way to the horizon with the animals in the distance - it was amazing. You couldn't stop grinning as you bounced around the room, skipping around Rafael as he tried to unpack.

“Sometimes I think I'm travelling with Luci and not a grown adult!”

You flopped down on the bed dramatically, “This is my childhood dream come true Rafael, of course I'm going to release my inner child again.”

And you did. All throughout the safari drive, you were hanging out of the jeep taking photos of the lions, gazelles, monkeys, tortoises and giraffes. Rafael started to keep an arm around you in case you actually fell out. But you could tell he was enjoying it too. He couldn't stop laughing as you hugged him when it was over as you both walked to your room. He pulled you under in shower with him to freshen up before your last dinner on your honeymoon. 

Unfortunately this meant you ended up being delayed and you missed the reservation that he had booked at some swanky restaurant. The staff of the lodge kindly arranged for furniture, cutlery and food to be brought to your room so you could eat out on your balcony. The dinner was ok, but watching the sunset in the African skies with Rafael totally made up for it. He kissed you so delicately that you whispered “I love you” to him repeatly as he stood you up and guided you to the bed and under the covers.

The next morning, you could feel him stirring in the sheets next to you. You turned over and rubbed your eyes before stroking your hand along his cheek. Rafael let out a deep sigh as you cuddled into him and wrapped his arms around your waist, his hand moving up and down your back softly. 

“Sleep well?” you mumbled, feeling a headache starting to come over you.

“Mmmm, well I was forced to go to sleep earlier than I would have liked..”

You raised your head and furrowed your eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

He leaned in closer, “You drifted off while my face was between your legs..”

Your eyes widened in shock, then in forgiveness. “Sorry..”

“You were out for the count last night..”

Your head was starting to pound. “Must be all the alcohol I'm drinking!” you joked.

He studied you and opened his mouth a few times, as if to say something. You became worried so you prompted him, “What?”

“When are you going to stop taking the pill?”

You were not expecting that question. You shrugged your shoulders slightly, “I honestly don't know Raf..”

“Well what's stopping you?” His tone was becoming sharper.

“I don't know, I thought I'd go back to work again.”

He paused, slightly surprised. “Have you been making enquiries?”

“Actually the day before we left, I rang my boss to get some old payslips sorted out and he asked when I was coming back.”

“And you were going to tell me when?” He looked annoyed.

You felt yourself become defensive under his interrogations. “You came home and told me to pack a suitcase, it left my mind then.”

Rafael scoffed under his breath, “convenient..”

You knew this was going to led into an argument soon if you kept talking. But as usual you couldn't help yourself. “You didn't even want children in the first place, now you're all for them.”

He sat up and looked down at you, “And you have seemed to go in the complete opposite direction!”

“I think it would be good to have some extra income and hold off on the babymaking for a while.”

“What's 'a while'?” he questioned.

“What's the rush??” you knew you were going to explode soon, this was a long overdue conversation. It was just a pity the end of your vacation was likely going to turn into a verbal spat.

“I don't want to be turning 50 and holding my pregnant wife's hand at doctor's appointments.”

You held your hand to the side of your mouth in mock horror, “Could you ever live that down” you replied sarcastically.

“I want to be of a reasonable age when my children grow up-”

“Oh go play 'happy families' with Olivia” you blurted out, “Oh wait, she doesn't need you, she has someone else.” You closed your eyes and instantly regretted what you had said. Your skull felt like it was going to burst with the pain in your head. Your face went red with shame as you felt the bed move as he got up.

“You just can't help yourself can you” he spat out as he slammed the bathroom door behind him.

You curled up in the bed. The truth was, you were afraid. Everything was good with the three of you. You didn't want that to change. And you didn't know if you could cope being pregnant and caring for a toddler. As well as if you could care for a baby and run after Luci all day. You knew Rafael was upset with you, and that you have probably ruined this trip that he had planned so meticulously. 

You were right. Rafael didn't as so much look at you when he returned to the bedroom to pack his belongings. You barely spoke on the way to the airport and the plane ride home was one of the loneliest journeys you had ever been on. Rafael stayed on the outside as you sat at the window seat, leaving an empty seat between the two of you. 

Luci was thrilled to have you both home. She clung to you and rambled about what she and her gran had got up to over the week. Your mum got the sense that something was wrong between the pair of you but you stayed quiet, smiling weakly at Luci's stories of wild adventure. Rafael put her to bed when she fell asleep in his arms and then joined you later on the couch.

He said nothing. And you said nothing. You just sat in silence distances apart. A contrast to the closeness and fun you had had together in sunny Cape Town.

But you were back in New York. And it was grey and raining now.


End file.
